Era Uma Vez Doces Sonhos
by Watashinomori
Summary: Dorme, dorme, meu Anjo. Dorme enquanto o dia não nasce e seus sonhos não viram realidade. Dorme enquanto a lua é linda. Dorme enquanto não cresce. Dorme. Apenas dorme. :SlashYaoi::PuppyLove:


**Era Uma Vez Doces Sonhos**

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu, tudo da J.K.

**Aviso: **AU, levemente angainst

**Sinopse: **Dorme, dorme, meu Anjo. Dorme enquanto o dia não nasce e seus sonhos não viram realidade. Dorme enquanto a lua é linda. Dorme enquanto não cresce. Dorme. Apenas dorme.

**Shipper: **Sirius e Remus

**Tema: **Bichinho de Pelúcia

**N/A: **Missão 30 fics Fanfic Br... Tirando o atraso de não sei quantos meses sem postar nenhuma fic...

**Não revisei essa fic... ela foi escrita num horário absurdo e eu tava morrendo de sono... então por favor perdoem os erros... eu to postando mais duas fics na mesma condição... provavelmente semana que vem eu estou arrumando todas...**

----

Era uma vez na terra dos sonhos encantados, um doce príncipe que queria ser livre. Ele não podia brincar na frente de sua casa por não poder sujar sua roupinha pomposa. Não podia brincar na pracinha para não pegar alguma doença da ralé. Não podia nem ir a escolinha para não se misturar à plebe. Ele estava cansado de ficar trancado em seu castelinho.

Seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar não davam pena em ninguém, não havia compaixão ali. Seu corpinho pequeno que tremia aos prantos não faziam ninguém reparar em sua existência. Seu único companheiro era um pequeno lobo de pelúcia que carregava sempre para cima e para baixo. Seu melhor amigo chamava-se Moony.

Era uma vez na terra dos sonhos encantados, um doce lobinho de pelúcia que compreendia seu amigo, era uma vez um lobo que chorava de dor a cada lágrima que via descer dos olhos da criança, a cada palavra confessada. Era uma vez um lobo que em seu desespero ao ver o pranto de seu dono implorou a Diana que o transformasse em homem, para que pudesse amá-lo. Diana compadecida da criança e do lobo de pelúcia ergueu suas mãos a terra e transformou-o em gente, sua única condição era, só seria homem ao raiar da lua-cheia e nada mais, apenas nas oito noites de lua cheia, depois disso Moony voltaria a ser Moony, o Lobinho.

Então na primeira lua cheia estavam ambos juntos. Um sentado diante da janela, outro esquecido no meio da sala. O pequenino garoto olhava o sol se pôr e a lua surgir, o pequenino garoto chorava vendo as crianças correndo. Tão distraído com o que não tinha não viu Moony mudar. O pequeno lobo castanho claro, já surrado de tão velho, começou a mudar, e em seu lugar surgia um garotinho de pele clara e rosto inocente, cabelos da antiga cor de sua pelúcia, vestido numa veste branca de algodão como o seu enchimento. Ele caminhou até o menino de cabelos bem negros e vestes pomposas.

-Sirius?

O jovem virou olhando para o novo ocupante da sala. Seus olhos prenderam-se por um instante e o maior se afastou.

-Quem?

-Sou Moony.

-Moony é um lobo! – gritou. – Você me roubou o Moony! Me dá meu Moony! Me dá! – ele gritava e batia no menorzinho.

-Sirius, me escuta. Eu sou Moony. Eu pedi a Diana que me deixasse virar gente para ficar com você, mas eu só posso vir uma semana por mês e apenas durante a noite, quando a mais bela lua está no céu.

O de cabelos negros olhou desconfiado para o novo garoto. Este então mostrou uma cicatriz no braço esquerdo, cicatriz essa adquirida quando Sirius prendeu o boneco no estrado da cama e lhe rasgou a pata esquerda. Então o entendimento passou pelos olhos cinzas do pequenino, e uma crença da qual apenas as crianças são dotadas. Ele abraçou o amigo chorando.

-Você tem que ter um nome. Moony não é nome de gente.

-Nunca me incomodei com ele, gosto de ser Moony.

Brincaram até tarde, porém Sirius em seus cinco anos não conseguia mais ficar acordado, e pousou a cabeça no colo do pequeno Moony.

Pela manhã apenas Sirius despertou, em cima do brinquedo. Então ele chorou, chorou pela sua solidão, pelo amigo que se fora, pela incerteza do amanhã. Era um garoto que tinha mais motivos para chorar que um veterano de guerra. Naquela manhã seu pranto era tão grande que seus pais notaram, mas, como tudo naquele castelo, ele fora ignorado. Caminhando sozinho até o jardim, carregando o seu lobo de pelúcia ele sentou em seu banquinho e ali ficou até a lua despontar. Moony surgiu mais uma vez e estava triste porque Sirius também estava. Sentaram lado a lado sem nada falar.

Assim se passou o primeiro mês de Moony. Do segundo em diante Sirius vivia trancado em seu quarto durante a lua cheia.

Durante seu décimo aniversário, a rainha intrigada com a paixão do seu filho mais velho pelo boneco antigo resolveu se livrar do brinquedo. Comprou os mais novos que havia na loja, mais conveniente ao futuro rei e menino de dez anos. Numa lua minguante ela entrou em seu quarto e lhe tomou o brinquedo, Moony quis gritar e chamar Sirius. Mas quando em sua forma de lobo tudo que podia era assistir. Assistir ser levado para longe e entregue ao filho de um mercante. Longe de seu Sirius, Moony não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se o dom de Diana continuaria funcionando. Trancado numa carroça com o garoto não sabia onde pararia na próxima lua cheia, apenas no mês seguinte.

Quando a outra Lua surgiu ele despertou num país vizinho, longe demais para voltar para Sirius. Seu novo dono dormia encolhido no colchão, seu novo dono não falava com ele, não conversava, não brincava. Apenas o mantinha em sua caixa de brinquedos. Olhando para a janela imaginava como Sirius estaria.

Sozinho no escuro ele se trancara, não comia, não dormia e não falava com ninguém. Os brinquedos que fascinaram Regulus foram atirados pela janela enquanto ele protestava pelo seu Moony. Queria o lobinho de volta e só ele. Nada, nem ninguém substituiriam seu único amigo na vida inteira. Durante aquele mês lhe foram comprados todos os jogos que existiam no reino, todos os brinquedos e bichinhos. Mas ele apenas queria seu Moony. Então foi colocado uma recompensa para quem conseguisse arrancar um sorriso do rostinho do garoto de dez anos, o príncipe de gelo.

Cinco anos se passaram até que o mercante e seu filho retornassem ao reino de Sirius. Nesses cinco anos nenhum dos dois conseguiu sorrir. Separados pelo tempo eles esperavam um ao outro. Moony chegara numa lua cheia, e, assim que ela despontou, ele fugiu. Correndo a esmo, guiado por Diana, encontrou o caminho do castelo. Sob a proteção da Deusa ludibriou os guardas e correu para o quarto de Sirius, faltava agora uma hora para o amanhecer e, a favor de todas as possibilidades, ele se perdeu. Dez minutos, e ele achava o corredor do quarto. Cinco minutos, localizara a porta no fim do corredor. Cinco segundos, faltavam apenas alguns passos, quatro segundos, apenas mais alguns, três segundos, era só esticar a mão, dois segundos, girar a maçaneta, um segundo.

A porta rangeu alto acordando o ocupante do quarto. Irritado com a ousadia de alguém para tentar entrar em seu quarto ele se ergueu. Caminhou até a porta sem encontrar ninguém. Resolveu verificar o corredor. Pela janela o sol tinha acabado de aparecer, sumindo com a lua cheia, época a qual Sirius ficava mais calado e introspectivo. Saindo do quarto ele tropeçou em algo. Vendo um pequeno brinquedo no chão, perguntou se ele seria de Regulus. Pegando um archote para iluminar o local em que a pálida luz da primeira hora da manhã não resolvia ele se abaixou e apanhou o boneco. Ao reconhecer o pequeno lobo de pelúcia, agora muito mais maltrapilho e remendado, ele quase derrubou archote. Pondo o fogo em um lugar seguro, ele entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Sentou em sua cama abraçado ao boneco. Chorou mágoas de muito tempo, gritou com ele por ter sido abandonado, chorou de alegria pela sua volta e por fim começou a contar tudo que aconteceu desde que ele se fora.

Pela primeira vez em anos o príncipe Sirius Black desceu para o almoço. Seu sorriso era estranho naquele salão e muitos se perguntaram se não era uma brincadeira dos deuses. Quando a tarde avançou o príncipe não tinha o que contar para o pequenino boneco, sua felicidade era tanta que ele cantava as cantigas de sua infância. A lua despontou no céu com Moony no colo de Sirius.

Moony transformou-se no colo de seu antigo dono, apareceu entre os braços dele, chorava baixo se aninhando em seu colo. Sentiu braços envolvendo sua cintura e uma boca procurando a sua. O beijo iniciou-se lento e calmo, e para surpresa de todos Moony quem o aprofundou, jogando-se com força contra o corpo maior, buscando apaziguar todos os seus demônios internos que gritavam de saudades. Sirius apenas acatou seu pedido, entreabrindo os lábios e aceitando aquele beijo. Eles ignoravam a necessidade por ar, sendo a necessidade de um pelo outro ainda maior. O lobo sentiu o colchão em suas costas e mãos acariciando seu rosto. Sentiu sua roupa ser tirada e posta cuidadosamente ao seu lado, sentiu a roupa de Sirius ser tirada e largada sem jeito pelo quarto. Sentiu os beijos carinhosos por todo seu corpo. A última coisa que foi dita naquele quarto fora o sussurro de Moony, meio desesperado, que dizia "Sirius".

Na manhã seguinte Sirius acordou enroscado ao boneco, apertou-o contra seu corpo murmurando: "eu te amo, Moony". Colocou-o cuidadosamente em sua cama e o cobriu com seu lençol. Desceu os degraus silenciosamente e sentou-se à mesa do café da manhã. Comeu devagar, meio triste por já ser lua minguante, meio feliz pela noite anterior. Dormira abraçado ao boneco todas as outras noites. Moony agora surgia em seu colo. As primeiras palavras de um ao outro eram "Boa Noite, meu Anjo". Seus primeiros gestos eram um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Certa noite, depois de um ano, a rainha Walburga, confusa com o comportamento sempre estranho do seu primogênito, resolveu vigiá-lo o dia inteiro. Desde a manhã ela notou uma coisa estranha, ele falava com o boneco, e eram palavras carinhosas que apenas os amantes dedicavam um ao outro. Ele punha o lobo de pelúcia, que ela jurava ter se livrado uma vez, em sua cama e se arrumava pelo quarto, conversando com o lobo. Ele manteve o comportamento estranho o dia inteiro, por vezes abraçando e beijando o boneco enquanto sussurrava palavras saudosas. Então a tarde foi findando e o momento em que a majestosa lua cheia apareceria se aproximando. Quando a lua surgiu, ela viu o boneco virar garoto no colo de seu filho. Viu as palavras doces trocadas entre eles. Os beijos apaixonados. Não ficou para ver o resto.

Pela manhã, quando Sirius ainda dormia. Guardas invadiram seu quarto e tomaram o boneco de entre as mãos de Sirius. Este acordou sobressaltado, gritando com todos, ordenando, mas tudo que teve como resposta foi um "Ordens da Rainha". Esperneou até o quarto da mãe, xingou todos, derrubou tudo, bateu em Regulus e seguiu os guardas. O boneco havia sido levado ao padre que agora acendia a lareira e preparava para atirar Moony lá dentro. Sirius correu até ele, mas foi barrado pelos guardas. O Padre dizia coisas do tipo "para desenfeitiçar o príncipe" ou "Deus não permite sua estada neste mundo", porém tudo que Sirius via era seu Moony, indo em direção ao fogo. Ao fim do discurso o padre jogou o boneco, com efeito dramático, no fogo. Depois de passados muitos minutos depois Sirius conseguiu se soltar, chorava copiosamente. Enfiou a mão no fogo e puxou o pequeno lobo que estava negro, completamente queimado. Suas mãos criavam bolhas de queimadura, mas ele não se importava, apenas abraçava o boneco e chorava. Do fogo duas vozes sinistras surgiram: "A ira de duas deusas vocês clamaram e o preço hão de pagar, se algo de ruim acontecer, vocês têm apenas vocês para culpar!" o fogo queimou mais forte e então apaziguou, as chamas diminuíram e as vozes voltaram menos assustadoras "Apenas uma noite mais, despeça-se, Sirius" fora o que Diana e Afrodite sussurraram para o príncipe.

Com cuidado ele levou o boneco para seu quarto, ignorando sua mãe que pelo rosto lívido ouvira a notícia da ira das deusas. Se olhasse pela janela notaria que todos no reino ouviram, mas ele estava mais ocupado com seu Moony. O dia demorou a passar, e passara triste. Encolhido num canto com ele em seu colo mal notou que ele mudara de forma. O corpo pequeno cheio de queimaduras, o corpo deformado. Sirius olhou fundo em seus olhos.

-Remus Lupin – Moony falara. – Meu nome é Remus Lupin – então fechara os olhos lacrimejantes para todo o sempre.

-Boa noite, meu anjo.

**FIM**


End file.
